Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the novel S-(N-alkoxycarbonyl, N-substituted)amino methyl isothiourea derivative of formula (I) ##STR1## wherein each of R.sup.1, R.sup.2, R.sup.3, R.sup.4, R.sup.5 and R.sup.6, which may be the same or different, represents an alkyl group, an alkenyl group, an alkynyl group, a haloalkyl group, a haloalkenyl group, a haloalkynyl group, an alkoxyalkyl group, a cycloalkyl group, a cycloalkenyl group, an aryl group, a substituted-aryl group, an aralkyl group, a substituted-aralkyl group, a naphthyl, a pyridyl, ##STR2## (wherein each of X.sup.1, X.sup.2 and X.sup.3, which may be the same of different, represents a hydrogen atom, an alkyl group, a cycloalkyl group, an alkoxy group, an acetyl, a haloalkyl group, a halogen atom, CF.sub.3, NO.sub.2, hydroxy, a benzyl group, a phenyl group, a phenoxy group, a phenylthio group, a benzyl- or halogen-substituted benzyl, phenyl, phenoxy or phenylthio group) or ##STR3## (wherein each of Y.sup.1 and Y.sup.2, which may be the same or different, represents a hydrogen atom, a lower alkyl group, a halogen atom, CF.sub.3, a lower alkoxy group, W represents a ##STR4## group, (in which each of R.sup.7 and R.sup.8 represents a hydrogen atom or a lower alkyl group), --O-- group, a ##STR5## group, or a --OCH.sub.2 -- group, and m represents an integer of 0 or 2), and each of R.sup.2, R.sup.3, R.sup.4, R.sup.5 and R.sup.6 may be a hydrogen atom. And R.sup.4 and R.sup.5, or R.sup.4 and R.sup.6 forms together with --(CH.sub.2).sub.n -- (wherein n is an integer of 2 to 4), --CH.sub.2 --O--CH.sub.2 -- or --CH.sub.2 --S--CH.sub.2 --; provided, however, that at least one of R.sup.4, R.sup.5 and R.sup.6 is a hydrogen atom.